neo_literaturefandomcom-20200214-history
The Silver Dragon
This is an original story by Gozon about a war between inhabitants of all the planets in the Solar System. A Diplomat Comes to Mars It was a calm, normal day on the planet Mars. The sun was shining, the sky was pink, the temperature was -60º (that's warm for the Martians), and the Carbon Dioxide felt fresh in my lungs. I got up from my large bed and went to look through my large window. I saw a clear view of the planet. Red, rocky deserts covered most of my planet, but the last of the Martian trees, shrubs, and grasses could be seen scattered here and there. Many red hubble buildings were scattered around busy dirt roads where Arthroquads, large octopus-like horses, pulled small carriages from one point to another. I am the king of Mars, having complete control of the whole planet. Yet, as you can easily tell, Mars seems more like a small western frontier town than a bustling metropolis. It wasn't always that way, though. A huge plague of a nasty virus called G3-D4, also called the Jellyfish Flu, almost wiped out the whole population. On top of that, a huge climate change resulted in a large drought, destroying most plant and animal life. To finish off the apocolypse, a huge meteor striked, creating surge waves destroying all our modern cities and scattering our people. I led my people through reforms, and without technology, we were forced to revert back to the Stone Age. Eventually we began to reform into a society similar to four hundred years before the gobal apocalypse. Currently, all of my planet's major production was on the building of a space ship, the ''MSS HOPE, ''a giant space ship that was ment to carry many diplomats and governors to get to Venus, one of my planet's allies. The ship, however, was hardly halfway built and supplies were scarce. So anyways, I walked out of my home and went to supervise the construction of the ship. The framework was complete, as were the fuel tanks, but the insolation system and the outer shell had yet to be completed. All of the technological wiring and other devices had yet to be installed. "Hito, give me a report," I said. "Well, sir, we have begun taking metal from other sources in order to further the outer shell, but it's still going slow. We may have to start mining again," said Hito. "Fair enough. How about the electronic devices?" I asked. "Most are ready, yet the panels controlling the opening and shutting of the main and back gates still requires work," Hito said. "Get to it, then. We have no time to wait, as this predicament isn't getting any better," I commanded. "Yes, sir," said Hito. Yet before he could leave the throne room, the sounds of a large spaceship landing vibrated through the whole room. "Wh-What is that? You said the spaceship wasn't ready!" I exclaimed. "I-It isn't! Someone else must've came!" said Hito. Sure enough, just outside the window, a giant Neptunian-style spaceship had landed right in the remains of an old landing strip. Cracks lined the ground where it touched down, showing the immense weight of the ship. Slowly, the main gate to the ship opened, and out stepped a tall figure, presumably Neptunian. The man was a deep shade of blue and had sharp shark-like fins on the top of his head, vaguely resembling hair. He had more fin-like structures where his eyebrows would be and had four blood-red slit eyes. The man had no nose, just a constantly snarling mouth, revealing razor-sharp shark teeth.His neck was thick, making it look awkward as it slimmed down into his skinny frame. Giant dragon-like wings sprouted from his back. The man wore a black skin-tight suit, not covering his hands, or where his hands would be. In place of it's hands were claw-like structures. The man had a long tail with a large fin on the end, acting like a rudder. He slowly stepped off the ship and called out in a language I didn't understand. "Eckloktu!" called the figure. My heart skipped a beat as another figure exited the ship. It was a Martian, yet this one had a blue shell, making him one of the rarest of our species. "Excadei Marteans! Yec treme trob nowack!" said the first man. "Hello Martians! We come in peace!" said the Martian. I realized that he acted as a translator to the Neptunian. "Yec savosted akua letere! Kawon haest trumo trob yecer evudal Munkilo!" said the man. "We bring terrible news! War has broken out in our entire Solar System!" translated the Martian. Category:Gozon Category:Science Fiction Category:Fantasy Category:Story Category:Military Fiction